fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukigawa Luna
Tsukigawa Luna (月川 ルナ Tsukigawa Runa) ''is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure! She used to be Lunar, they cure's enemy along with her twin brother. Appearance Lunar has a long white hair tied into a side pony tail. She wears black tanks with long sleeved purple arm, black and purple skirt with black shorts under, dark purple and black belt. She also wear black short boots and black and gold finger cut gloves. She wears dark grey feather sleeves on her shoulder with gold band and the red jewel. Luna has white purple hair and purple eyes. Her bangs are split in the middle and some hair framed her face and neck with purple pompoms. She tied her hair into twin tails. As Cure Twilight, her eyes stayed. Her hair changed into purple-ish maroon and the pompoms turned light purple. Her hair tied into a ponytail. She wear neon purple high neck top with dark and light purple outer with a gold pin with a logo on it. She wear light and dark purple skirt with a bit slit where a neon purple skirt flows from it. She also wear dark purple shorts and high white and purple boots with gold chains. She wear long purple arm warmer on her right hand and white long glove with purple draping on the left. She had her Jewel Pact on the left and secured with dark purple big lace. Personality She is very fierce and competitive. She always want to be the best at everything, sometimes until she forgot the true meaning of winning. She always look forward and always finish her job without hesitating. Aside that, she actually very kind and lonely. She always seen with her twin brother, because she never have actual friend and she like to keep it that way. She always though friendship will only add her competitors. Luna is also very smart. She's a genius and take interest in biology. Back at High Sky Kingdom, she studied many kinds of herbals since young age and really want to explore more herbs at earth. Background Life and Becoming Evil She and Yoru her twin live as a villager in High Sky Kingdom. One day, she was introduced to Yoru's friend in his sword training club. His friend also have a twin. She and her twin, Aisu, gradually become close and the twin pairs love to play together and developed good friendship until years. She and Yoru know that their friend are the prince and princess. They love to read stories and their favorite stories are The Twin Swans and Legendary Guardians Pretty Cure. They really wish to become a pretty cure and tried everything to become as powerful as them. But suddenly, Aisu bonded with a fairy named Nix and become a pretty cure. She become jealous and suddenly disappeared with her twin and meet Diabolos. She ask her to make her Diabolos's army and Diabolos granted it. They stayed hidden with Diabolos for a year, knowing that many people are posting missing posters with their face, how worried their parents are and how sad their best friends are. Spy at School To make them easier defeating the cures, she and her twin become a spy to the cures school with name as Tsukigawa family. At first, they act all friendly and even she become the smartest student at school only to prevent any suspicious feeling by the cures. They often attack them by secret without showing themselves. After few weeks at school, she noticed that Aisu often said something weird to her like about their past and afraid that she noticed. Later, Aisu and Tsubasa confront them. Realization and Becoming a Cure After few weeks spying at the school, she often chat and share stories with all the cures. That made her realize and think twice about what she had done. She become feel more distance with Diabolos but cannot do anything. One day, she was going home late and met Aisu. They decided to walk and chat to a nearby park. There, Aisu told her that she know who is she and saying that she missed her and worried like sick. Luna tried to become strong but actually really sad and happy. She told Aisu that she's going to give a big attack tomorrow for the end of pretty cures. In the middle of it, she become sorry and protected Aisu from getting hit. She betrayed Diabolos and bonded with Nox and become a pretty cure. Cure Twilight "'Guardian of sparkly night! Cure Twilight!"' 光る夜のガーディアン！ キュアトワイライト! ''Hikaru yoru no gādian! Kyuatowairaito! Cure Twilight (キュアトワイライト) is her alter ego. She's the cure who represents night and uses the power of moonlight. Her theme color is purple and uses the catchphrase "Pretty Cure! Revolution!" Attacks * Twilight Reflect (トワイライトリフレクト Towairaitorifurekuto) * Amethyst Twilight (アメジストトワイライト Amejisutotowairaito) * Twinkling Night Twilight (と〜インクルナイトトワイライト To~inkurunaitotowairaito) * Selene Twilight Dazzle (セレーネトワイライトダズル Serēnetowairaitodazuru) * Vesperaldus Strike (Vesperaldusストライク Vesperaldus sutoraiku) Lunar Lunar is a villain from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. She is a normal human infused with a werewolf DNA, along with her brother. Lunar has the power to create Parasite like other villains. She is also an excellent fighter. Etymology Lunar - means determined by, relating to or resembling the moon Tsukigawa - Tsuki means moon and gawa is another form of kawa which means river. Luna - Luna means moon. Twilight - a soft glowing light from the sky when sun is below the horizon. Relationships Hanano Sakura - Sakura is the person who help her get hold on school and learn about the importance of friendship. Both have good relationships. Yukimura Aisu - Aisu is her childhood friend and best friend. They love each other and often have the same way of thinking. They respect each other and support each other in their own ways. Soyokaze Akino - Akino and her developed good relationship. Luna often help Akino with her study and cafe whenever she got spare time or waiting for Aisu. Azayaka Himeji - Himeji and her respects each other. Himeji often ask for her help in studies even though things often go not very well, they're good friends. Tsukigawa Yoru - He is her twin and she care so much about him because he is the only one who always be there by her side. Yukimura Tsubasa - Both close since little and he's Aisu's twin brother. Yukai - She actually see Yukai as a rival, although Yukai see her as a sister. Trivia * Her height is 161 cm * Her zodiac sign is Libra * She really love watermelon, white chocolate and omeletes. * She hate dogs. * She's the first purple cure who used to be a villain * She's the first purple cure to have a twin brother ** Second in this series after Yukimura Aisu * She's very good at all subjects, especially astrology * She's the first cure to have white-ish hair in her civillian form. * She's the only cure who doesn't have her eyes changed from human form to cure form Gallery LunaChar.png|Human and Cure form Luna.png|Tsukigawa Luna Cure Twilight.png|Cure Twilight MPC-twilight.png|Cure Twilight's Royal Headphones MPC-twilightjewel.png|Twilight's Majestic Jewel MPC-twilightup.png|Amethyst Jewel, Twinkle Jewel, Selene Jewel MPC-twilightpact.png|Cure Twilight's Jewel Pact MPC-Nox.png|Twilight's bonded fairy Nox MPC-uniform05.jpg|Luna's winter school uniform MPC-uniformsum05.jpg|Luna's summer school uniform lunar.png|Lunar References Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Main Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:AisuShironami Cures